


Null team

by orphan_account



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	Null team

Professional blaseball has always had an element of unwillingness for some. Sure most of the time new players were at least familiar with the game, but the persisent addition of bystanders made to be part of the teams is present and doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

The null team is a myth. Started out as a joke or a rumor. Thing is, regular blaseball teams were already weird enough so when I woke up with an email saying my application to become coach of a blaseball team it was less surprising than it probably should have been.

So now I watch as people's former heroes play blaseball even in their death or retirement.


End file.
